A Change
by belle717
Summary: After Wedding Bell Blues, Luke and Lorelei never got back together. Lorelei and Chris started are married. Rory and Logan started dating and their relationship stayed the same course as the show. Story picks up in Bridesmaids Revisited. AU. LMLD.
1. Chapter 1

Background: After Wedding Bell Blues, Luke and Lorelei never got back together. Eventually Lorelei and Christopher started dating and married. Rory and Logan started dating and their relationship stayed the same course as the show. Story picks up in Bridesmaids revisited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, huge fan, but don't own.

P.S. Review if you want me to continue.

Rory could see Luke wiping down the counters through the window. She wasn't sure what brought her there that night. After she confronted Logan, she had the cab take her to Stars Hollow and instead of having the cab driver take her home, she told him to stop at Luke's Diner. After she paid him the king's ransom it cost to drive all the way to Stars Hollow, she was anxious about her decision. She could just walk home to her parents, but she really just wanted Luke's coffee, maybe a burger and his company.

She knew that despite his closed sign, the door would still be open and a semi fresh pot of coffee still on the burner.

She walked up the steps and softly opened the door. The bell jingled and Luke looked up to see a slightly rumpled Rory with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

"Rory?" Luke said walking around the counter.

"Hi Luke," Rory said softly.

"What happened?"

Fresh tears began to roll down Rory's cheeks.

Luke pulled her into a tight hug, his warm hands touching her bare back. "Are you hurt?" Luke whispered. Rory shook her head. Luke reached up and started stroking Rory's long brown hair.

After a few moments, Luke pulled back slightly and cupped Rory's face between his hands. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Where were you? What happened?"

"I broke up with Logan a his sister's wedding," Rory said staring into Luke's eyes.

Luke wiped away another tear, kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"Do you want to come upstairs for a little while?"

Rory nodded and let Luke lead her to the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs and enjoyed the feeling of Luke's hand on the small of her back.

When they reached his door, he reached around her and opened the door for her. He guided her into his apartment and when she stopped, he turned her to face him.

He brushed her hair away from her face and rested his hand on her neck. "Why did you come here Rory?"

Rory shrugged, but stepped closer to Luke. Their eyes locked and held for what felt like hours, but was only a few moments. Luke leaned in to her and Rory closed the gap as their lips met, tentatively. Rory was the first to pull back, not sure if Luke was ok with what just happened. Luke leaned his forehead against hers and brought his hands to her face again. Rory tilted her chin up again and their lips met again, this time both parties a little more sure of their actions. Rory's hands reached for Luke's waist and she urged his torso flush to hers. Luke's hands brushed down her arms and encircled her waist. Rory's arms wound themselves around Luke's neck. As their hips met, Luke brushed his tongue along the Rory's bottom lip and her tongue met his. Luke's thumbs brushed along the sides of Rory's breasts and she moaned against his lips.

Encouraged, Luke pulled one of Rory's dress straps from her shoulder. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her cheek, then earlobe, down her neck and over her shoulder. Rory moaned and unbuttoned a few buttons of Luke's flannel shirt...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Luke lay in his bed and stroked Rory's hair as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" Rory whispered.

"Hi," Luke whispered back.

"What time is it?"

Luke lifted his head and looked over Rory's shoulder. "1:15"

"I should probably head back to my mom's."

"I'll drive you."

"I don't want to raise suspicions."

"I'll walk you."

"Luke."

"I can't let you walk home alone in the middle of the night."

"Its Stars Hollow."

"Stay."

"That's not going to work, everyone will see me come down the stairs."

"Stay, we'll work it out in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, when Luke opened the diner Rory was seated at the counter sipping coffee and wearing the dress from the night before. Luke worked behind the counter and went to the kitchen to make Rory's breakfast when the door to the diner burst open and Lorelei came racing in.

"LUKE"

Rory turned quickly and Luke came out from the kitchen.

"Lorelei, what?"

"Rory's missing!" Lorelei said quickly, fear in her eyes.

"No she's not," Luke said calmly.

"What?! Yes she is, Logan can't find her and she is not at Paris or Lane's apartments."

"Hey Mom." Rory said from her stool.

"Rory! Oh my god, where have you been?" Lorelei said rushing to Lorelei and pulling her into a hug.

"I stayed in a hotel in New York and took a cab back here this morning, it was early and a long trip, so I stopped here for coffee," Rory said quickly. "I can't breathe."

Lorelei released her.

"What happened? Logan came to the house frantic because he couldn't find you and you weren't at Paris's. I called Lane and she said she hadn't heard from you."

"Logan cheated on me with Honor's entire bridal party, so I broke up with him after the ceremony."

"Oh, honey. Why didn't you come home?"

Rory's eyes flitted to Luke. "I just wasn't ready to talk about it."

"Well come on, we have some calls to make to let everyone know you are alive," Lorelei said putting her arm around Rory.

"Here," Luke said, "Coffee to go for both of you."

"Thanks," Rory smiled.

Luke smiled warmly at Rory as he handed her the coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Rory came back into the diner during a lull. She was fresh faced and looked more rested.

"Hey," Luke said when she came in.

"Hey," Rory said sitting at the stool next to the cash register.

Luke poured Rory a cup of coffee and stood in front of her as she took her first sip.

Rory watched Luke's expression over the rim of her coffee cup.

Rory smiled at Luke as she set her cup down. Luke smiled back warmly.

"So how was your morning?"

"Ok, I haven't dealt with Logan yet, not that I think I should have to, but Dad is going to take me apartment hunting this afternoon and the movers are picking up my stuff as we speak," Rory said.

"So, busy?"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, busy."

"So, should we talk or something?" Luke asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but can it wait a day or two until I have a place for us to talk?"

"Yeah."

Rory took another sip of coffee. "Until then, though, we can keep up this sly flirting thing we have going."

"We'll have to, here come Miss Patty and Babette."

Rory laughed out loud just as the door jingled open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, I don't want you to buy me a townhouse, I don't need a place that extravagant."

"Rory," Christopher said leading her away from the realtor, "this will actually save me money. I can sell the townhouse when you graduate and get all of the mortgage payments back, and maybe even profit."

"Its a lot of responsibility for me though."

"All of the apartments available are holes, you can't live there. Also, I will get you a maid and a cook."

"Seriously, Dad, come on."

"Its no more that what your mother and I have, its less actually, you won't need a gardener."

"So you are ok with buying me a $350,000 sex house?"

"Excuse me?" Christopher said blanching at her statement.

"Grandpa had a breakdown when he found out he spent $40,000 remodeling my sex pool house, I can't do that to you too."

"I'm lost, and disturbed."

"I think Mom shielded you from this topic, however, I am sexually active and might have sex with a suitor here."

"I'm going to go sign the papers and offer a bonus to get you into your sex house tomorrow."

"I love you Dad."

Christopher turned and went back to the kitchen to talk to the realtor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Rory was sitting in a newly furnished townhouse staring at her cell phone. She wanted to see Luke again, she wanted to see where they stood, but she was scared about what he would say. They hadn't talked since she left the diner to go apartment shopping and it was because she had barely had time to shower between moving, classes and avoiding her newly ex-boyfriend.

Rory groaned and dialed Luke's number. The phone rang three times before she heard Luke's gruff voice say "Luke's"

"Hey Luke!"

"Oh, hey," Rory heard the hesitation in Luke's voice. "Hang on."

Rory could hear scuffling and muffled diner noises.

"Hey Rory," Luke said more warmly this time.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Never for you," Luke said warmly.

"Sorry I've been unreachable the past two days, I've been moving and going to classes and running the paper and dodging Grandma and Logan."

"Hey, that's ok, I figured you didn't have much privacy at your parent's house."

"No, never, since I share a room with Gigi there now."

Luke laughed. "So, how is the new place?"

"A little extravagant, with a maid and a cook and brand new furnishings, but beautiful," Rory paused before shyly adding, "I was hoping to show it to you tonight if you could get away."

"Yeah, I can be there in 3 hours if that is ok with you," Luke said trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Perfect," Rory said before giving Luke the address and directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Rory was sitting at her kitchen counter, typing away at her laptop when she heard the doorbell ring. After saving her document, she got up, straightened her clothes and patted her hair as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she found Luke standing there, holding a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer.

Rory smiled and opened the door wider. She closed the door behind him and he pulled her to him for a kiss.

As she pulled away, Rory smiled. Luke handed Rory the bottle of wine and she took it and led him to the kitchen.

"Beautiful place," Luke said looking around.

"Thanks," Rory said pouring herself a glass of wine and Luke a glass of beer. "I have dinner in the oven."

Luke looked worried as he took a swig of his beer.

"Don't worry," Rory said nonchalantly. "All I did was stick it in the oven, the cook left it for me."

Luke laughed and set his beer down. He bent down and opened the oven. He stood back up and closed the oven door.

"Its not edible."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked bending over to look in the oven. "I didn't know that it was possible to burn something that thoroughly and not set off the smoke alarms."

Luke laughed. "Order some Chinese and then we should TALK."

Rory picked up her phone and made her order.

Rory led him into the living room and sat on the couch. Luke sat next to her and rolled his beer between his hands.

Rory sighed. "This is weird, isn't it?"

Luke chuckled. "I've known you since you were 10 and now I can't keep my mind off the other night."

Rory smiled. "I think you are the kindest, most generous man I have ever met. I am lucky to have you in my life, and I never dreamed you would be in my life this way. I don't want to screw our relationship up."

"Me either," Luke said. "But I don't want to lose this opportunity before we even try."

Rory sat, sipping her wine. She thought for a few moments, reached forward and set her wine glass down. She reached over and took away Luke's beer glass. She stood up and knelt back down on the couch, straddling Luke.

Rory leaned down and kissed him softly. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled away, keeping her forehead on his. "But what will we tell the people of Stars Hollow?"

"I was thinking they don't need to know until they need to know," Luke said putting his hands on her waist and closing the gap between their lips. He moved his hands to her hips and kissed down her neck to her chest.

Rory moaned just as the doorbell rang. Luke groaned and Rory stood up to get the Chinese food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

The next morning, Luke was making breakfast and Rory was sitting at the counter, sending some emails from her laptop. They were laughing about story Luke was telling about something that had happened in the diner a few days before.

Someone knocked on the door and Rory stood up to answer it. Her bright smile vanished when she saw Logan standing on her doorstep.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"I want to explain to you what happened, but I haven't been able to find you," Logan said exasperated. "I stop by the paper and you are conveniently out on an interview, I call your cell phone and mysteriously get sent to voicemail, I call your mom and she refuses to tell me where you are and Paris threatens to castrate me if I ask her where you are again. Then I come to find out you got Daddy to buy you a townhouse."

"If you had worked this hard to fix things last time, we wouldn't be here, but its too little too late Logan."

"Ace."

"Logan, I don't want to see you again. You screwed up and I don't want to be with someone who is selfish and untrustworthy."

"You can't dodge Emily forever, she is so upset about the state of our relationship."

"You should know that going to my grandmother will do nothing for your case here Logan," Rory said raising her voice. "Stay away from me, stay away from my family and NEVER come here again."

Rory slammed the door and turned to see Luke standing just a few feet away.

He reached for Rory and she let him envelope her in a hug. She could tell he was aroused.

He brushed her hair away from her face. "Angry works for you," Luke said kissing her neck. "It works for me too."

He led her to the couch and breakfast was temporarily forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks went by and Rory and Luke settled into a nice routine. Several nights a week, Luke would head to New Haven to spend the evening with Rory. They would eat and watch a movie or just talk.

Emily was still unhappy about Rory's decision to stay away from Logan and Lorelei was concerned about Rory's recent hermit status.

One night, after a particularly vicious fight with Christopher, Lorelei headed to New Haven to talk to her best friend. She knocked on Rory's door and there was no answer, so she used the key that Rory had given her. When she walked into the living room, she was greeted by the sight of Rory and Luke, trying to frantically dress themselves. Luke was shirtless and Rory had her dress on, but was missing two key pieces of clothing that were conveniently right at Lorelei's feet.

Lorelei was flabbergasted. She opened her mouth to say something several times, but nothing came out. Rory was beet red and Luke was looking anywhere but at Lorelei.

Finally Lorelei could speak. "I'm going to wait on the porch."

"Ok," Rory said quietly.

When they heard the door close, both of them started laughing. Luke reached for his shirt and Rory put on her unmentionables.

"I should probably go back to my apartment," Luke said when they were dressed.

"Yeah," Rory said sadly. "Tomorrow though, we can try this again."

"Definitely," Luke said as he reached the door.

Rory opened the door and Luke leaned down to kiss her softly. "Text me when you get home," Rory whispered hen he pulled away.

Luke agreed, stepped out the door, nodded at Lorelei and walked down the path to his truck.

The Gilmore girls watched as he climbed in his truck and started to drive away, but not before he gave them one last wave.

Rory sighed and Lorelei turned to look at her with a dismayed look on her face.

"Come in," Rory said gesturing into the house.

Still Lorelei was speechless.

"Are you my mom or my best friend now? I just need to know so I can be prepared for the coming conversation."

"Mom."

Rory took a deep breath and Lorelei started rattling off everything Rory had anticipated.

"Rory, what are you thinking? Luke is old enough to be your father. In fact, he could have been your stepfather. Where is your head? You just broke up with Logan and you are already too comfortable with Luke. I don't even know what to say."

"I went to Luke's the night of Honor's wedding and it just happened. It felt right, it still does. The age difference isn't important right now. And you are married to Dad now, so the thing you had with Luke is ancient history."

"So the night you were missing you were sleeping with Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I can't even believe this," Lorelei groaned. "I don't know what to say or do."

"Be my best friend and maybe it will help you be my mom in this case."

Lorelei plopped down on the couch. She sat for a second and then sprung off of it. "You have had sex on this couch, haven't you?"

Rory blushed.

"Is the chair there safe to sit in?"

Rory thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "That chair is safe though," Rory said pointing to the chair opposite of where she was standing.

Lorelei moved tentatively over to the safe chair and sat down.

Rory sat on the couch and snuggled down.

"So?" Lorelei prompted. "Give me the dirt."

"I went to Luke's that night, I don't know why, but he saw I had been crying and he hugged me and then it was over, it felt so good, so safe there. He led me upstairs and we kissed, then we let our guard down and it was good. He came here a few days after I moved in and we decided to see what this was, but try to keep our friendship in tact, but not tell anyone because there would be freakouts of monumental proportions."

Lorelei smiled. "Luke is a great guy, very kind, very giving, very loyal."

"Very talented," Rory added which caused both girls to giggle.

"I'm trying to block out that memory for the sake of making this less weird."

"Good plan," Rory nodded.

The girls gossiped for a while. Rory's phone chirped and she picked it up, sent a text message back and put the phone down with a sappy look on her face.

"Did Luke just text you?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I couldn't even get him to set up his speed dial and you have him texting?"

"What can I say? He needed someone young to introduce him to the technology available."

Lorelei threw a pillow at Rory and then sat back.

"We can't tell your father about this." Lorelei said looking worried.

"We can't tell your father about this, either," Rory said mirroring her mother's worried face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rory said goodbye to Lorelei.

"Thanks for taking this better than I anticipated."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just freaking on the inside."

"Just don't tell dad and don't have a talk with Luke," Rory warned. "We aren't ready to spread it around the Hollow."

"Pinky swear," Lorelei said hooking pinkies with Rory and kissing her cheek. "See you at dinner tomorrow."

Rory shut the door just as her phone began ringing. She picked it up and saw it was Luke.

"Hi!" Rory said brightly.

"You sound ok, does that mean it went ok after I left."

"Surprisingly well, she is going to keep this from dad until we are ready."

"Good, that is good."

"Hey, my classes were canceled tomorrow. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can work out, I'll come over tonight and let myself in while you put the paper to bed."

"I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Rory dragged herself home and found Luke waiting for her on the couch. He had the lights down low and popcorn and candy on the coffee table and a movie ready to play. Rory set her stuff in the chair and straddled Luke.

"Hi," she whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Luke kissed her softly. "Hi. How was the paper?"

"Its out, nothing more I can do for it."

Luke laughed and turned Rory around to sit on his lap. "I got us a movie to watch and made you some special popcorn."

Rory reached for the bowl of popcorn and set it in her lap as Luke started the movie. They sat like that for most of the movie until Rory felt Luke's hand brushing up and down her side, just barely brushing the side of her breast and she could feel him tracing patterns on the inside of her thigh with the other hand.

She let him continue for a little while and then turned to kiss him. She placed her hand on his chest and ran it up to his neck. Luke wrapped his arms around her, one hand around her back and his hand up to the side of her breast; his other arm across her lap and his hand resting on her hip.

Luke ran his tongue along Rory's lower lip and she met his tongue with hers. He rubbed his hand on her hip. Rory slipped her hand beneath his shirt and Luke moved to kiss down her neck to her pulse point. She moaned and Luke placed his hand under her legs and lifted Rory. She wound her arms around his neck and he kissed her as he carried her up to the bedroom. Rory started kissing Luke's neck as he placed her on the bed and started to undress her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Luke stayed in bed until noon. Napping and enjoying each other. They got up at noon and showered with each other and dressed and were trying to decide where to eat when Rory suggested The Pub.

It was only two blocks away so they walked. Rory picked a table near the back and she ordered a cheeseburger and fries and Luke ordered a grilled chicken breast and steamed veggies.

They laughed and chatted about things from each of their lives. Luke leaned over and brushed hair away from Rory's face and kissed her temple. Just minutes before that, Logan, Collin and Finn had walked in.

"Mate, Rory is with an old dude," Finn said pointing at them.

"What the hell is she doing with Luke?" Logan asked leading them to the table.

The three friends watched Rory and Luke as they enjoyed their intimate lunch. Logan ranted more and more as the time passed. Logan watched as Luke paid the bill and as Rory and Luke started making their way toward the door.

Before Collin could catch Logan's arm and deter what was about to happen, Logan leapt from the table and blocked Rory and Luke's path.

"Ace, fancy seeing you here."

"Hey Logan," Rory said looking at Luke.

Collin and Finn moved to stand behind Logan.

"Logan," Luke said extending his hand. "Its nice to see you again."

Logan shook his head. "Rory, what are you doing? What the hell is going on? Why are you with Luke?"

"Why do you care Logan? We broke up."

"I'm still waiting for you to come to your senses and stop screwing someone old enough to be your father."

Luke pulled back and punched Logan in the eye. Before Logan could retaliate, Collin and Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Luke put his hand on the small of Rory's back and lead her out of the bar.

When they got about a block away, Rory turned to Luke and hugged him. Luke hugged her back and put his arm around Rory's waist and hugged her to his side as they walked.

When they got to her townhouse, they sat down on the couch.

"I should probably call Mom and warn her before Grandma calls her."

Luke groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Curley: Thanks for your comments and your alerts! And the idea, I hadn't thought of it because I'm not a Jess fan. But I will try.

Chapter 3

"Hey Mom."

"What's wrong?" Lorelei said immediately.

"Well, you should be expecting a call from Grandma at some point in the near future," Rory said cautiously.

"Why?"

"Logan saw Luke and I out at the Pub having lunch."

Then, Rory heard the phone ring in the background. Her mother started shrieking. "DON'T ANSWER THAT PHONE!"

Then Rory heard a scuffle and a lot of banging and crashing.

"Mom?" Rory asked. "Mom, are you ok?"

Rory looked at Luke and Luke mouthed "What?"

Rory scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Mom, you there? Do I need to call an ambulance or Babette?"

Finally, Lorelei responded. "Please don't call either of them."

Rory could hear Christopher in the background. "Lorelei, what the hell was that about?"

"It was my mom."

"I know, I answered before you threw me to the floor, took the phone and yanked the phone out of the wall."

"I don't want to talk to my mom right now."

"You never want to talk to your mom, so I always deflect for you."

"I don't want you to take any flack for something I did."

"What did you do?"

"Well, technically, Rory did it."

"MOM!"

"What did Rory do?" Christopher asked.

"MOM!"

"Let me finish with Rory first, then I will talk to you about this," Lorelei tried to placate Christopher. "Shit, my call waiting is beeping. Rory?"

"Yeah."

"The jig is up kid."

"I know, text me if I should barricade the doors and windows."

"Will do, kid."

Rory hung up her phone and gave Luke a worried look.

"Mom has to tell Dad."

Luke stared at Rory for a few moments and contemplated his next move.

"So any minute your dad will be coming through that door to kill me."

"Possibly, however, I expect Mom to be at the top of her distraction game."

They sat down at the kitchen counter and fiddled with some popcorn. They heard a knock at the door a few moments later.

"That can't be Dad already."

"What's the game plan?" Luke asked. "Should I open the door, should I follow you to the door, or should I stay here in the kitchen?"

"Stay," Rory said as she stood. She gave Luke a weak smile and turned to walk to the door. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She opened it and saw her grandmother. "Grandma!"

"Rory, we NEED to talk."

Emily walked into the house and went to the living room. She saw Luke sitting at the counter and turned to look at Rory who had followed Emily after standing stunned in the doorway.

Rory looked harried and stopped short when she saw the look Emily was was giving her.

Rory smiled awkwardly. "Grandma, how do you like the furniture?"

"So, its true?" Emily asked sternly.

"That Dad bought me a townhouse and furnished it after I broke up with Logan," Rory started. "Yeah, its true."

"No, Rory," Emily firmly said, crossing her arms. "You are dating the diner man?"

"His name is Luke, Grandma," Rory answered firmly crossing her arms.

"He is not an appropriate man for you to date, Lorelei Leigh."

Rory furrowed her brow. "And who is appropriate, Grandma?"

"For starters, Logan."

"Yeah, Grandma, that acorn didn't fall far from the tree," Rory raised her voice. "Is that what you want for me, a philandering husband and my weight yo-yoing thirty pounds every three months?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"We had a fight and before we made up, Logan slept with Honor's entire bridal party."

"Well, there are plenty of other suitable young men here at Yale for you to date," Emily said. "It is unseemly for you, a vibrant, young, wealthy girl to date a middle class man who is old enough to be your father."

"Well that was certainly snobbish Grandma."

"Its true, Rory," Emily said stepping forward. "How do you think it looks for you to be dating him? It looks ridiculous. You both look ridiculous," Emily said looking from Rory to Luke.

"Look, Emily," Luke started before he was cut off by a shrieking Lorelei.

"Rory! Why aren't you answering your phone? We're here, and your father has blood in his eyes!" Lorelei skidded to a stop between Rory and Emily. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE," they heard from the doorway. Rory hung her head, Luke stood up, Lorelei spun around and Emily stepped toward the door.

"Chistopher!" Emily said surprised.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Christopher asked.

"I assume the same thing you are doing," Emily said turning and shooting daggers at Luke from her eyes.

"Grandma, please be polite to my guest!" Rory said with her voice raised.

"He is not welcome in MY house!" Christopher retorted.

"It's MY house DAD, you put it in MY name!" Rory returned.

At that point Rory, Emily and Christopher began a screaming match. Lorelei and Luke tried to follow the conversation but when Lorelei began hearing things that could damage the family relationships, she stepped in.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT," Lorelei hollered stepping between Rory and Christopher and Emily while waving her arms. "To your corners, please!"

Everyone stopped.

"We WILL NOT do this like this," Lorelei said. "First of all, this is Rory's decision. Second of all, if we want to have a conversation about it, we will do it in a civil manner so that we will do not damage to our relationships."

"Rory, Christopher, Mom, Luke, please take a seat," Lorelei said a few minutes into a stand off. Emily and Christopher took two arm chairs, Rory and Luke a couch and Lorelei sat on the coffee table between all of them.

"Rory," Lorelei started. "How long have you been seeing Luke?"

Rory looked to Luke, then her mom. "Since the night Logan and I broke up."

"Why did you go to Luke?"

"Because he is a terrific man, loving, generous, kind, handsome, loyal, hardworking..."

"Mom, using kind words, why are you concerned about her relationship with Luke?"

"Because he is older and an unsuitable choice."

"What makes him unsuitable?" Rory asked. Luke was looking at his hands to avoid Christopher's glare.

"He is not one of us Rory," Emily finally said.

"Grandma, I have been with one of us and I don't want that kind of life. I appreciate everything you, Grandpa and Dad have given me and will give me, but I can't be with someone who doesn't have genuine feelings for me."

"Rory," Christopher started, "he is old enough to be your father."

"And Dad, what does that matter? He has his life together. He knows what he wants, where he wants to be, and he is there."

"Which will only hold you back, Rory," Emily countered.

"I'm sorry, I have to jump in here," Luke said to Lorelei. Lorelei nodded. "I have no intentions of holding Rory back. I have her best interests in my mind. If she needs me to let go, I will. I am just happy to be able to instill in her that not all men are arrogant and inconsiderate."

"Ok, this is out in the open," Lorelei said. "Mom, Chris, let's go, we can continue this later after everyone has calmed down and thought about everything."

Rory and Luke sat on the couch and watched as Christopher, Emily and Lorelei left the townhouse.

They sat quietly as they heard the cars start and pull away. Dumbfounded and shocked at how their evening turned out, they didn't move or speak.

Finally, Rory began giggling. Luke was concerned by her reaction and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That could have been so much worse!" Rory spat out. Then she saw Luke's expression. "Are you ok?" She got serious. "Luke, if this is too much for you, I understand. Many a guy has run from my family."

"I'm not running away," Luke said leaning into her. Rory put her hands on either side of his face and leaned into him for a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rory's doorbell rang while she was in the shower. Luke went to open the door and found a messenger. Luke signed for Rory's envelope and put it on the counter next to her plate. When she got out of the shower, Luke had chocolate chip marshmallow pancakes waiting for her.

Luke was eating his yogurt and noticed, that in true Gilmore girl fashion, Rory had pancake tunnel vision and hadn't noticed the envelope.

"A messenger was here this morning."

"What?" Rory asked her pancake concentration broken.

Luke gestured toward the envelope.

Rory picked it up, opened it and groaned.

"Special invitation to a Yale alumni party at the Gilmore's."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Last time I was invited to one of these parties, Grandma and Grandpa had just found out I was back with Dean. Its going to be an "auction Rory off to the highest bidder" party."

Luke laughed. "I remember your distress call from that one." Luke took a sip of orange juice. "Would you like a date?"

"As great as that would be, I am not going to rock the boat that hard yet."

"Just giving you an option."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later, Rory and Luke were sitting on the patio reading the Sunday paper when they heard the door bell ring.

Rory went to the door, took the envelope and opened it as she walked back to the patio. As she sat down, she groaned and dropped her head on the table.

"Another one?"

Rory mumbled something into her arms and held the invitation out to him.

"What is that? 4 parties in three weeks?"

Rory held up a hand with all five fingers on that hand raised.

"FIVE?"

Rory nodded.

"I think its time for either my attendance or a Lorelei intervention. You have enough to do without having to attend five auction parties every three weeks."

About that time, Lorelei called from inside the house. "Rory? Rory? Are you decent? OW!"

Rory lifted her head. "Mom, open your eyes, we're on the patio."

"NAKED!"

"Clothed, come out here."

Seconds later, Lorelei came out of the house.

"What's with the sour faces?"

Rory lifted the invitation above her head as Lorelei walked up.

"Another party?!?"

Luke nodded.

"I haven't seen them so determined since they found out I was having sex."

Rory groaned again.

"Mom, either you have to do something, or I'm bringing Luke to this party as my date."

"As entertaining as that would be, and you know how much I love being entertained, I don't think having Luke at this party would be well received," Lorelei answered reading the invitation.

"Then you have to do something," Rory pleaded.

"Sorry, kid, I'm out of ideas," Lorelei answered.

"Luke, would you like to attend a party at my grandparents house?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for all the love! My stories have been getting a lot of hits this week, thanks for all the alerts and favorites and when I get comments, it makes me work harder on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

At 8:10, a full 100 minutes after Rory was told to be at the Gilmore house, Rory and Luke stood at the door.

"Will you knock for me?" Rory pleaded staring at the wooden door.

Luke leaned forward and pressed the doorbell. Then he settled himself back next to Rory and put his hand on the small of her back. A maid answered the door and Rory sighed. She entered first handing the maid her purse and wrap. Luke nodded at the maid and looked around at the guests who were beginning to look at them.

Emily came rushing over. "Rory!"

"Sorry I'm late, Grandma," Rory said politely. "You remember Luke."

"You came?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, Rory asked me to come with her," Luke said. "Its nice to see you again, Emily."

"Well," Emily said looking around. "Rory, there are some people I wanted to introduce you too. Luke, the bar is right over there."

"Rory, would you like anything?" Luke asked.

"A beer, please honey," Rory said sweetly.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Rory. Rory could tell she was having trouble figuring out where to start. With Luke's presence or the beer. Luke's presence won.

"I can not believe you brought him here," Emily sternly whispered.

"Why wouldn't I bring my boyfriend to a party thrown at my grandparent's house?" Rory said feigning innocence. "You were always fine with Logan's presence."

"This is a completely different situation."

"I don't see how."

"Lorelei Leigh." Emily said loudly.

"Rory! Mom!" A forcefully cheerful Lorelei called from near the stairway. "Hi!"

Lorelei rushed over and kissed Rory's cheek and hugged Emily for a long moment.

When Lorelei pulled away from Emily, Emily had relaxed. "We will talk about this later." Emily said before stalking off.

"Thanks, Mom."

Lorelei waved her off. "Go get your beer from Luke."

Rory and Luke moved out to the cocktail tables on the patio. College aged men kept approaching them and talking to Rory.

Luke tried to be pleasant and polite to everyone, but soon, his grumpy persona began to shine through. After one especially annoying boy used an obnoxious pick up line, Luke finally lost his cool.

"Look buddy, she's not interested, now move on," Luke snapped gruffly.

The boy took the look on Luke's face seriously and went back into the house.

"Luke, do you want to go in the pool house for a subparty?"

"A what?"

"A subparty. Usually, the guest list is limited to those who haven't finished school yet, but seeing as its my subparty and your my only guest, we can break that rule."

Rory led him to the pool house and they sat down on the couch. Rory settled close to Luke and closed her eyes. Luke wrapped his arm around Rory and held her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that was how Richard found Rory and Luke after the party had ended.

As the last guests were leaving, Lorelei and Christopher had taken up residence in the kitchen where they were scoring the best of the leftover food. Emily was torturing the catering staff and Richard realized he hadn't seen Rory for a couple of hours.

After asking everyone, no one had seen her for a while.

He checked her room upstairs even though he knew she would be in the pool house that they had designed just for her.

When he walked in, he was prepared for a much more compromising position to find his granddaughter in. However, he found her in a position that changed his mind about what he thought was a horrible situation.

Luke was slightly slouched on the couch, both feet on the floor and Rory was sitting next to him, her legs curled up underneath her. One of her arms, Richard assumed, was behind Luke's waist, but her other hand was resting on his chest, just over his heart. One of Luke's arms around Rory's waist, his hand resting on her hip. And his other hand was resting on Rory's hand over his heart.

Gently, Richard said Rory's name, trying not to startle the couple.

Rory opened her eyes and jumped a little bit at Richard's voice.

"Grandpa!" Rory said sitting up.

Luke sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Mr. Gilmore, I'm sorry. We just came in here for a breather and must have dozed off."

"It's alright, the guests are gone, finally," Richard chuckled.

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Rory, I know you didn't want to be here," Richard looked at the two of them as they started to stand up. "Rory, you should run inside and stop your grandmother from putting together a slideshow of your prospects, and your mother is hoarding food in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks Grandpa. Luke?"

"I would like to have a word with Luke, Rory, its ok, go on inside," Richard said calmly.

Rory slowly walked to the door and looked back uneasily. Luke nodded at her to go and when the door closed, he turned to face the Gilmore patriarch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory rushed into the kitchen, thanking God above that her grandmother thoroughly enjoyed berating catering help.

"Mom!"

"Rory, where were you?"

"We fell asleep on the pool house couch and Grandpa is TALKING to Luke."

Lorelei stood up so quickly, her stool fell backwards.

"Lorelei!" Emily shouted. "What is this all about?"

Lorelei and Rory ran out of the house and Christopher spoke up. "Richard is talking to Luke and sent Rory in here for privacy."

Emily considered this and then followed the girls. They all stood in the courtyard looking at the pool house.

They waited uneasily until a few minutes later when the door opened. Luke and Richard walked out of the pool house laughing. Richard patted the younger man on the shoulder just as they noticed the Gilmore girls waiting for them.

Luke and Richard walked up to the girls. Luke reached for Rory, just as Richard stepped near Emily. The men continued a good natured conversation while the girls watched on.

"Well, Rory," Richard's voice boomed, "Luke said you have a big day tomorrow, so you should head back to New Haven."

"Yeah, I do," Rory said giving Lorelei and Emily a confused look.

"Well, go on," Richard urged. "We will see you both for dinner Friday."

Rory and Luke walked back into the house, leaving two confused women and a jolly looking man on the patio.

The tired looking maid gave Rory her wrap and purse and Luke led her back to her car. He opend the passenger door for her and when she was settled in the seat, he closed the door and walked around the car to get in the driver side.

Luke settled into the driver's seat and started the car. As he put the car in drive, Rory grabbed his arm and said "No, Wait."

Luke put the car in park, "Did you forget something?"

"What the hell happened in there?"

Luke laughed. "I'm not 100% sure myself, but I do know that he is on our side and is going to talk to your grandmother and teach me to golf."

"What?!?"

"I know," Luke said laughing, "And no more of these parties."

Rory sat back and giggled. "Why did I wait til the fifth party to bring you along?"

Luke patted her leg, put the car in drive and pulled away from the Gilmore mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I just thrive on strong characters.

Chapter 6

After Friday night dinner, Luke dropped Rory off Lorelei's house. Lorelei and Rory spent the rest of the night watching movies and eat crazy junk food. The next morning, they went to Luke's for breakfast. The town was still in the dark about their relationship and it was hard to act like nothing had changed in front of the prying eyes of Miss Patty and Babette, especially since they had noticed Luke's recent absence at night.

"They are watching Luke like a hawk, once glance this way and they will be hot on the trail," Lorelei whispered to Rory who was trying not to watch the gossips too closely.

"What do you suggest?"

"Just get it over with."

"And what jump him while he serves coffee?"

"No, just kiss him when we leave."

"I have to make sure he is ready for that."

"Kid, he has dealt with your dad, the grandparents and Logan. He can handle Miss Patty and Babette."

"I will just text him to see what he says."

Rory picked up her phone discreetly and tapped out "We should just let it out. This is killing me. Kiss me when I come up to pay."

Lorelei and Rory watched Luke take his phone out of his pocket and read Rory's message. He looked at the Gilmore Girls and nodded.

The girls finished their breakfast and Rory got up to go to the counter.

"Can we have two coffees to go, please?"

"You drink too much coffee."

"Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"Yes."

"Without it, I'm a lifeless shell, Luke. You don't want me to be a lifeless shell do you?"

"An apple would do the same thing."

Rory scrunched up her face and Luke chuckled handing over the cups of coffee. Rory handed him money to cover their bill.

"Can I come over later?" Rory said quietly.

"Anytime."

Rory smiled and leaned over the counter.

Just as Luke leaned in for a kiss, the door bell jangled and they kissed, despite the jangling door bell and they heard a gasp from the diner. Luke pulled away, brushed hair off of Rory's forehead and smiled before looking over her shoulder.

Rory watched as Luke's face fell and she turned quickly to see Jess, stunned still in the doorway.

"Jess," Luke deadpanned.

Jess dropped his bag and turned to leave the diner. Luke started around the counter to follow him, but Rory stopped him. "Let me Luke."

Rory hopped off her stool and followed Jess down to the foot bridge.

As Rory approached the bridge, she saw Jess sit down, legs over the side of the bridge. She stopped before stepping onto the bridge, silently cursing the heels she had chosen for the day.

Jess looked up when he heard Rory's heels click onto the bridge. She stopped next to him and sat down, hanging her legs over the bridge also.

"So, did I see you kiss Luke back there?" Jess asked not beating around the bush.

"Yeah," Rory said not hesitating.

Jess was quiet.

Rory took a deep breath. "Two months ago, I was at Logan's sister's wedding and found out that he slept with all of her bridesmaids while we were apart. He never told me and he did not see that it was a problem. So, I took a taxi back to Stars Hollow and ended up in front of the diner. I saw Luke in there and knew that Luke would let me grow, he would always be there for me and he would be loyal. And he is gorgeous. I walked into the diner and we got together. I initiated it and I have worked hard to keep this going. He is who I need."

"I can't support it Rory. You keep going after guys who are all wrong for you. God, Rory! Why can't you just date a guy who is right for you?"

"Like you?!"

"Yes, like me!"

"So you can just up and leave me again? So I can feel like I'm not enough for you? So I can feel like I'm not good enough? I can't do that again, Jess. Luke makes me feel good about who I am, like I am enough, like I am the whole freaking world. Get on board, Jess, or get out of Stars Hollow."

Rory stood up and walked away, back toward town. When she walked back into the diner, Luke had his back toward the door and Lorelei was no where to be see, but the entire diner went silent.

Luke turned and winked at her. He went back to his toaster. Miss Patty and the rest of the customers watched as Rory walked around the counter and leaned back against the counter Luke was working at. Luke reached across Rory and put his hand on her hip, pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. The chatter picked back up and Rory saw Jess outside the door. She raised her eyebrows at him and he walked back in to the diner.

"Hey Jess."

Luke turned. "Hey Jess."

"Uncle Luke, Rory."

"To what do we owe this pleasure," Rory asked Jess as he took a seat at the counter.

"I am peddling books to independent bookstores and decided to swing through the Hollow and see if Andrew would stock some of our books."

Luke looked at Rory. "What are you doing behind the counter?"

"I'm the girlfriend."

"That doesn't get you behind the counter privileges."

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed laughing.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Go sit on a stool and I'll give you a refill."

"Woohoo!" Rory exclaimed darting around the counter and shoving Jess over to the next stool.

Luke returned his attention to the newly relocated Jess after he filled Rory's coffee cup.

"So, are you in town for long?"

"If I have a place to stay."

"Your bed is always open for you, Jess, you know that."

Jess nodded, staring at the counter and stood up to walk up the stairs.

Luke and Rory watching him go. "So, where did Mom go?"

"To the Inn to escape the questions from Miss Patty."

"I'm going to head over there, then, I will come by later."

Luke leaned over the counter, handed Rory a to go cup and kissed her. Rory smiled, hopped off the stool and strolled out of the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory spent the afternoon with Lorelei and Gigi. Christopher made them dinner and they played Gigi's favorite game, Candyshipbattleland, a game of Lorelei's concoction out of many pieces of games that were missing pieces.

At 9:45, Rory went to the diner. Luke closed the diner and Rory followed him up the stairs. The apartment was empty and Luke went to the fridge and got out two beers. He opened them, handed one to Rory and leaned against the counter.

Rory took a sip from her beer as Luke pulled her to him. She put her beer down on the counter behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Luke, still holding his beer, wrapped his arms around Rory. Rory turned her face up toward Luke as Luke leaned down to kiss her. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Rory started to deepen the kiss.

Luke stood up and turned them around and leaned Rory against the counter. He set his beer down next to her and rested his hands on her hips. Rory moved her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Luke's thumbs ran along the hem of her shirt and went under her tight blue sweater. When Rory finished unbuttoning his shirt she ran her hands up his chest and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Luke helped her get the shirt off and placed his hands on her hips and lifted her on to the counter. He lifted the hem of her sweater and she helped him get it off.

When her sweater was off, she opened her legs and pulled Luke closer to her as her jean skirt rode up. Rory slipped her hands under Luke's Tshirt and ran her hands up his back. Luke started kissing down her neck. He ran his hands over her lace clad breasts. Rory pulled Luke's Tshirt up over his head and held on to it as Luke resumed kissing her neck.

As Luke unhooked Rory's bra, his apartment door opened. Rory gasped and Luke turned putting himself in front of Rory. Rory covered herself with Luke's Tshirt as Jess comprehended what he had walked in to.

"Oh, Geez," Jess cried out throwing his hands up to his eyes and stumbling backwards out the door.

Rory lifted the shirt to her face and started laughing. Luke turned back to Rory laughing.


End file.
